Evergrowth
by Skellington girl
Summary: Jasmine moved to Jasper and met a certain vain decipticon. While there at the Nemisis She was turn into a plant hybrid. Why is she feeling love towards Knock out and will she turn back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine "Jazz" Mcgee was drawing new designs for her 2010 Gembala Ferrari Enzo. Her outfit was influenced by steam-punk attire. Her long hair was bright strawberry red in odango pigtails while her bangs are held up by her goggles, supernatural blue eyes, a supermodel body and rose red lips. "Miss Mcgee. School's over. Time to go home." asked her teacher. The sixteen year old rolled her eyes,"Thanks." But this wasn't her home town, It was New York City.

The reason her family moved to Jasper because her mother wants a quiet life and she doesn't want her only daughter to join a gang. But Jasmine didn't want to move away from New York. She love her old friends, the sounds of the city, and most importantly,the lights. She sighed as she got her stuff togather and headed to her locker. She hears people whispering about and her looks. But she can catch one word, Weird. By the time she was outside, it started downpouring.

"Why Me?" yelled Jasmine,towards the sky. Her house was a couple miles from the school and her car is not here yet so she had no choice but to walk all the home in the pouring rain. After a few minutes, she was shivering and soaking wet. Suddenely she hears a car coming and she turns to see a red and white Aston Martin DBS V12. It looked amazing and hot just like her designs. She put up her thumb and tried to get the car to stop.

As if a miracle, It stop and she rushed foward. She couldn't see anyone due to the tinted windows so she tapped on them,"Excuse me but can you drive me home?" The car's passenger door open and she stepped inside. "Thank you... Thank you so much." She turned to the driver's seat to see no one is driving. Suddenly the seatbelt tighten around her . "What the hell?" screamed Jasmine, tries to get out of her bonds.

"Relax fleshling. So you can have a better ride." said a voice on the radio,sounding smooth. Jasmine laughed,"how can I fucking relax when who ever you are tied me up to the seat." The voice on the radio laughed which sent chills down her spine,"You got some spunk,little fleshling. You'll be a prefect pet for Lord Megatron." He started to drive and Watch her every ove. She was differant from other humans:her hair was bright,her blue eyes were super bright,but her lips captived hm the most.

She reached for her pocket knife so she can cut her bonds and get out of the car. Jazz groned while she started to cut but A claw grabbed the knife."Nice try, girl." Knock out pulled out rags with some kind of powder on them and put on her nose and mouth. She struggled a little bit but the more she struggled, the more she breath in the powder. It made her so sleepy and was geting weaker with each breath. When she slumped in her seat,Knock out drove to the ground brige.

Megatron sees Knock Out carring a human teenager and bowed,"Sir I have brought you a human pet." The war lord looked at the sleeping human. He did find her intristing but what use can she do. "Put her in the brig and keep an eye on her."

Elizabeth and James Mcgee was getting worried about their daughter,Jasmine. She was supposed to get here four hours ago. They even called the school and the teacher said that she left on time."Do you think she was kidnapped?" said Elizabeth, worried about her. James shook her head and hugged his wife. "Don't worry she's a very strong woman."

Knock out lend aganist the table and stares at the human on the desk. He turn to her backpack and saw her sketch pad. Knock out took it out and started to look thourgh it. His eyes wided at the beauty of the car designs and the drawings Jasmine drew. He hears Jasmine stirring inside her and turned. "Oi my head." said Jasmine, rubbing her head.

She looked around to see herself in a cell of some sort and when she touched the bar, she had a nasty shock. She heard a laugh and looked up to see a giant red mech. Jasmine blushed at the sight and his beauty. The designs are amazing ,the color was super flashy, but His eyes caught her the most."Where am I and what's going on?" Knock out came up to her and she moved back. He showed her the skech pad,"You drew these,miss..."

"I'm Jasmine and yes I drew those.Y-you like those?" Knock out nodded and released her from the cell, giving her the skecth pad. "Who did your designs? I like them." Knock out crossed his arms and smirked which made her melt,"I did it myself. It's the best there is of the Con's." Jasmine's head started to hurt and was dizzy,"What did you give me when you knocked me out?" Knock out looked at her eyes and sees them tuurn red. "This is bad. you're have a reaction to the drug i gave you."

He took out a needle and filled it with a strange glow green substance. "Wait What are...you?" asked Jasmine as he injected the goo in her neck."Relax Jasmine. It will help you and conteract the drug." Jasmine vision started to blurr and before she fell asleep again, She sees him holding a plant like creature.

* * *

><p>Knock out alt form: .comart/TFP-Knock-Out-alt-mode-253235125  
>Jasmine Mcgee: .comart/Steampunk-Girl-172900596


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine woke the next morning in a daze and thought that Knock out and what happen was a dream. She thought she was in her classy bedroom but realizes she is in a glass box full of plants. Confused at where she is at, she yells "Where the Hell am I?" While in panic, she hears loud footsteps. Out of nowhere, she hears a booming voice that sends chills down her spine.

"Ah, I've seen our little experiment has awakened."

She looks up to see a giant figure,that she believes is a 25ft humonoid robot hovering above her. She looks up to see a pair of crooked eyes. She stifles a laugh. Confused, the robot snaps "What the Pit are you laughing at?"

While trying to compose herself, she manages to say " I don't know what's going on, but you're the funniest thing I've ever seen." The robot's crooked eyes started to twitch but the la ughter resumed.

After a few minutes, Jasmine calms down. "Who are you? And why am I here?" The robot smiles. She looks at his teeth which she thinks belongs to a shark. "I am Megatron, Leader of the Deceptacons. You already met my medic knockout.

Jasmine crosses her arms. "You mean that eco maniac that's a Aston Martin DBS V12?"

"Why do you want to know?" Megatron asks.

"I'm just trying to see if I understand what is going on". Jasmine says.

Megatron huffed and turned around. "As for why you're here, we are in a Eon Year War against a group that is called the Autobots. We were trying to make a weapon to use against them that would be their weakness."

Jasmine gives a puzzled look. "What does any of this have to with me?"

Megatron turned back around and produced a mirror. He presents it to her. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" he asks. He watches her stare at herself in the mirror with complete shock. She touches her face and then started hyperventilating.

"What did you do to me?" Jasmine asks frantically. Her skin was all lime green. Her hair was leaf green. Her whole body was covered in thorns. Megatron laughs at her striken look.

"Well my dear fleshy, the Autobots' weakness is organic life. So we thought somehow, you as a human plant, can help us."

At those words, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

Knockout walked over to her unconscious body. "How is Venus 1 taking all the news?"

Megatron shrugged, "She is taking it better than I thought she would. I thought she would try to escape in panic. Now tell me again, what are her abilities?"

"Phytokinesis, super strength, she can teleport, and she can heal the wounded." Knockout explained. "You do know if they're plants in there, she'll figure out how to escape somehow?"

Megatron turned to look at Jasmine's body. "Well, all we have to do is make her join our forces. But how? How can we do that? Any ideas?"

Knockout had a smug look on his face. "Leave her to me. It will only take an hour for her to be putty in our hands."

While this is going on, Jasmine's parents are putting out flyers about their missing daughter. They even called relatives from New York and asked them if they heard from her. They knew she would never want to leave New York because she loved the city so much.

They met a boy exactly Jasmine's age, who was riding on a blue and pink motorbike. "Hey. You must be the Mcgees." he said. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. You must be Jack, our neighbor. Have you seen our daughter, Jasmine anywhere? She's missing.

"Last time I saw her, she was at school with me. I have to say she is good in art class and biology."

James nodded, "Yes. She wants to be a biologist when she gets out of college. Can you please help with our search for her? Here take a flyer and please help us."

Jack takes the flyer. "You guys are in luck. I know a friend that might be able to help us.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Really? Oh thank you Jack!. We owe you big time. We must go and pass out more flyers."

Jack rode off. As he was riding, he suddenly heard his so called friend's voice. "Jack, you know we can't help out a missing person."

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Arcee, you don't understand the situation. When Jasmine and I were in biology, I saw Knockout's alt form outside. Somehow he was taking pictures of her. Why would Knockout want a random human?"

Arcee being Jack's ride, punched the gas. "Well we need to tell Optimus about this. Rachett can try to find the Nemesis."

A few hours later, Jasmine awakes from what she thinks was all a dream again.

"Hey, beautiful." Knockout's says. Jasmine screams and violently attacks the glass wall that protects Knockout with vines. She is shocked about how that happens.

"How did I do that?" she says surprisingly, while looking at her hands.

"Well my dear femme, I gave you the power to control plants which is called Phytokenesis." Knockout explained. Jasmine looked at him like he grew two heads. She was angry inside.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Why do my parents have to what make me Jasper, Nevada? I'd rather prefer being on the bad streets in New York then to be here as someone's experiment."

"I totally agree with you." says Knockout.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine looked at him," Really?"

Knock out held up a finger and open the door to let himself inside."Well yes. Your very beautiful for a human." She blushes at the blunt comment. "And besides why go back? You won't be accepted." Knock out laughed when he saw her glare at him that says,"Before we experiment on you, I bet you had a hard time fitting in with everyone. your parent didn't understand you,did they?"

The plant girl looked away for a moment, "Maybe."

"Why don't you join us. You can fit in here and destroy everyone who made fun of you." Jasmine looked in his eyes which she find them irresistble,"I know you want me to be your slave and you turn me into this monstrosity in the first place."

The medic laughed at her while she spewed her anger out at him. "Just think about it,my flower."

Just then, Jasmine remembered that she has her phone in her pants pocket. "I'm going to get something for you to eat. Stay here and behive." She stuck her tongue at the transformer and waited for him to the door shut,she grabbed her phone with a voodoo doll attached to it and called her parents.

"Hello?" said her Mother,sounding sad. Jasmine sigh as she was glad to hear her mom's voice.

"Mom you got to help me."

"JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU?...Wait why are you whispering?"

The plant girl gasped when she heard someone coming and hid in a tree. "Mom listen to me.I'm been kidnap by some scienists and did something to me. I need help..."

Suddenly her phone was taken form her and crush right in front of her looked up to see Megatron and trembled in fear. 'How did he find out about me using my Cell?' Megatron smriked at the plant girl,"You belong to us. You can't see anyone from the outside."

Jasmine Glared at him and spoke,"You can't keep me here."

"What make you think that?"

Well Shark tooth, it's under federal and state law that you can't take a person from one place to another against his or her will, or the confining of a person to a controlled space."

Knock out was walking back towards the med bay with some fruit for Jasmine when he heard someone crying and Megatron roaring in anger. He rushed in to see Megatron beating Jasmine servely."My lord stop if you beat her too hard,she'll die." Megatron stopped hitting the plant girl, grabbed Knock out by the arm and dragged him out.

"I thought you got thing."

"She's tougher then I thought."

Megatron looked back at Jasmine,who in a crumbled heap,"Well we need to break her." The girl looked up while her lip was bleeding,"CROSS EYED FREAK." Megatron turn in anger while Knockout tries to hold in a laugh.

Megatron slaps her, "I'm your leader so treat me with respect." Megatron walked away while Knock out looked at the injured girl. Jasmine groaned in pain while he took her back to his room."I gave you the power to heal. You can heal yourself." Jasmine closed her eyes and started to heal. Knock out blush when she open her eyes,those beautiful blue eyes.

"You should rest. Healing will drain your energy." Jasmine nodded and slept soundly in his hands while he went to his room. He turn on his computer and set Jasmine on a piece of cotton. He sighed as he petted her head. 'How can she join us?"

He looked up to see Megatro staring at Venus 1 a.k.a Jasmine."How's Venus 1?"

"She's fine. How are we going to make see we're the good guys?"

"Remember that Flower that you and breakdown were studying and Starscream smelled one of them?"

Knock out laughed,"Yeah I remember."

**Flashback**

**_Knock out and Breakdown was studying a couple of what looks like blue roses. Starscream came in angry rush,"Knock out...Breakdown are you done studing those things yet?" _**

**_"No commander we're still studying them."_**

**_Starscream growled and grabbed one of the roses,"It's just a stupid flower." He smelled it. Knock out rolled his eyes,"Starscream put that back. "_**

**_"Yes Masters."_**

**_Breakdown's eyes widen while Knock out's mouth drop in shock. Did he just-? They looked at his eyes to see that they're distant._**

**_"Starscream paint yourself pink." said Breakdown,curious on what would happen. Knock out punched his friend/partner and turned themselves."What the pit? I don't think-"_**

**_"All finished Matsers."_**

**_Breakdown and Knock out turn back around and burst out laughing. Starscream stood there with a new hot pink paint. "what are your other commands?" asked the seeker commander. Knock out and Breakdown looked at each other and smirked._**

**_"Knock out...Breakdown Have you seen Star-?" asked Megatron but then he sees Starscream giving the two high grade and fanning them with a palm_ leaf.****  
>end of<strong> **Flashback**

The medic and warlord laugh at the memory and try to calm down."when she wakes in the morning,She be our weapon aganist the Autobots." said Knock out, seting the rose next to her head."Good I want you to program her."

"Yes master."said The medic, watching the warlord leave. Smriking, he went to Jasmine and petted her soft green hair. "when she'll wake,I'll make her love me and froget her old life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a human girl has been kidnapped?" said a African-american man,looking pissed at Optimus. The autobot leader grimly nodded his head. "Unfortunetly so Agent Fowler. All we know right now is her name:Jasmine Mcgee." Fowler typed her name in a computer and got her informain."Full name is Jasmine Scarlet Mcgee. Her Nickname is Jazz due to her love of Jazz music .Born in New York and was top of her class in private middle school."

"Private School? Never heard of them." asked Ratchet.

"It's a school that is established, conducted, and primarily supported by a nongovernmental agency." said Miko. Everyone looked at her with a werid look."I used to be in private school."

"Does She have a crimnal record?" ask Raf,seeing her photo.

"Yeah. She does illeal street racing with her ex boyfriend,Dilan Ross. Very advance in Biology, Theater, Art, and Botany." Optimus's eyes widen at her bio,"She's very smart about plants. Why would they want a soon to be botanist?"

Jasmine woke up the next morning to see new clothes for her. It was a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff,leather pants with a silver belt, skull boots and a hair pin with a black orchid."whoa nice threads." said Jasmine outload. After she was getting dressed, she saw a otherworldly blue rose right next to the cotton she was sleeping on.

'who would give me a rose?' she thought, while blushing bright red. She sniffed it and found it sickly sweet and she felt lightheaded. She shook her head to try to get rid of the lightheadness out of her head.

"What the..."

"Ahhh I see you're awake,my dear."

She looked behind her to see Knock down and a blue and white robot with a red face and yellow eyes. "Jasmine this here is my partner, Breakdown." Breakdown went towards her and looked at her while she held her head. Knock out smiled at her, knowing that she saw the rose.

"What's wrong,Prinzessin?"

She shook the dizziness away,"Nothing,I just smelled this werid flower. wait how do you know to speak german?" Knock out smriked and looked at the rose on the desk,"The internet and this is a plant we discovered a while back. I call it the sky rose due to it's color."She picked it up again,"hmmm It's looks nice but it smells weird." Knock out smirked as she took another whiff of the flower.

Her limbs felt like lead and her mind was clouded. She felt her eyes rolling around in her head and she whimpered fearfully. A hand trailed through her hair and she felt the urge to relax roll through her muscles.

Knock out whispered softly into her ear in a strange language she never heard before. It sounded forien to her but at the same time it sounded so relaxing to her.

She muttered softly in confusion as she felt her body start to sink into a deep sleep. She watched the Decipticon as he waved in and out of focus. He was watching her just as intently and she felt his arms hold her tightly as she passed out.

"Breakdown I want you to get Megatron in here." asked Knock out, holding the plant girl's body when her legs gave out. "I'll watch over her and give her the commands." Breakdown walked out of the room while Knock out lead her back down on the cotton while giving her commands.

_**Jasmine's mind**_

_Jasmine open her eyes to her favorite childhood place to hang out. The bridge in Central Park was very peaceful and away from other kids. She rested her arms on the railing of the bridge and sighed peacefully. She looked down at the water below and sees a man next to her. _

_She shook in fear because she thought it was her abusive ex boyfriend, Dilan. She turned to see a differant boy. Her eyes widen at this boy that lookes like a greek god with modren clothes. She thought it was Knock out but she couldn't be sure. He bend over to her and whispered in her ear._

_"How do you feel, my sweet Jasmine?"_

_Not paying attetion about him know her name, Jasmine sighed, she felt relaxed and at peace. "I Feel… Peaceful… Happy… Mmn… Wonderful…"_

_"Good.I want you feel very attractive and fall in love with me,Knock out. You'll be instantly calmed down whenever you look into my eyes. " Jasmine nodded and thought about Knock out. "Also so you'll help out with distory the autobots." Jasmine felt a surge of power of some kind and feel like she can take on anything. _

_Knock out smirks when he snapped his fingers._

**_Jasmine's mind_**

Megatron stood over her as she started to wake up,"Hello Jasmine, Are you alright?" Jasmine shook her head and smiled,"Yeah I'm alright Master." Jasmine looked to the side to see Knock out. She blushed at the very sight of him. It felt like she fell for him but she didn't know why.

"Let me show you your new quarters, my dear.' said Knock out with a suave smile.

Jasmine nodded with a lovestruck look and followed the decipiticon medic to her room."I must ask, my parents will worry about me,Can I tell them that I'm alright?' Knock out looked at her with somewhat pity."I'll tell them that your safe and sound."

After he took her to the experament chamber they had her in, he commed Breakdown.

:Hey breakdown I need you to Get some stuff for Venus 1.:

:Sure I'll get on it.:


	5. Chapter 5

For about two weeks, Knock out was teaching and training Jasmine on how to control her powers. Megatron kept an eye on them and was impressed on her progress. 'She quite a quick learner... for a human. We should see if she's a good fighter?' Megatron cooked up a plan to see her fight. He noticed that she's caring towards the men on the Nemisis and she has a crush on Knock out. Smirking at an idea, he went to see Knock out.

Knock out was listening to some music when Megatron entered the room. "Knock out how is Venus 1 doing today?" He turned off the music and bowed, "She very smart and learning quickly. But she hasn't had any recharge and she killed several drones." Megatron was surprised at that, "What made her kill them? She only a human."

Knock out shrugged, "She calls it 'her time of the month'" Megatron decided to change the subject, "I Have a mission for you." Knock out looked worried, when he said that He means to kill someone. He must confess that he felt something towards Jasmine. "What's the mission, Lord Megatron?"

Jasmine was brushing her hair at her vanity while she thought about her parents. Breakdown told them that she's fine and she needs to stay to train. Even though they look evil, they seem nice to her. Jazz put her hairbrush down and looked in the mirror to see Knock out in human form.

"K-Knock out what are you doing here?" She stuttered, blushing at the sex god looking man in front of her. He smirked at the flushed look on her face. Back on cybertron, all the femmes looked up to him like a god of love. "I just want to see my lovely flower." She smiled shyly as she heard that comment from him. He treated her like a person not like her boyfriend. Jasmine shivered when she remember him and the gang he was in.

"Hey what's wrong, my Prinzessin?" said Knock out, acting worrying towards her. She tried to cover up her fear and smiled at him, "It's nothing, Knock out. I'm fine." Knock out didn't believe her and knew how to get the info out. He put his arm around her waist and made her look in his eyes.

She moaned as she went into a relaxing world of pleasure. His eyes looked more…soothing in some sort of…hypnotic way. "Just relax, my dear. You can trust in me."

As she kept gazing at them, Jazz's own optics drooped. Her tensed muscles relaxed, swaying a little as a small grin formed on her faceplate. Knock out knew that she was in his control, "Now Jasmine Tell me what's wrong."

Jasmine told him about her ex-boyfriend and his gang. How he treated her like trash and cheated on her. Knock out knew humans was cruel but not that cruel. Weirdest thing is, he had this feeling in his spark, "Don't worry about it, darling. You're safe here with me. Nothing will harm you." he whispered in her ear while he was kissing her.

Jasmine snapped out of the small trance to realize that Knock out was making out with her. The plant girl hears a little voice in her mind telling him to resist, but she succumbed to that one deep passionate kiss that was planted deeply upon her trembling but sweet lips.

"Ohhhh Knock out I've had a crush on you. You are different than other boys." Knock out smirked as held her head while deeping the kiss . "So Have I, my rose child. You're not like other femmes. You're so beautiful, so smart, and so delicate."

Neither of the two notices that someone was watching their every move, waiting for the right moment. When they kissed, Megatron stepped out of the shadows. "Knock out What are you doing?" Knock out, who turned back into robot form, pushed Jasmine behind him, "My lord, I-I didn't notice you were there."

Megatron growled and backhand his face causes scratches on his face. Jasmine watched as her lord beat up her crush. She growled as she lifted her hands. "Come to me, my children." Vines came out of nowhere and wrapped Megatron in a cocoon. Megatron smirked at the plant teenager as his plan begins to work.

He ripped out of his bonds and raised his weapon to her. Jasmine ran up to him and begins to fight him. He noticed that she was an acrobat and martial artist. Megatron flicked her off of him and smiled. "You taught her well Knock out. Continue training her for battle." Jasmine bowed at her leader and watched the two leave her room.

Jack rode home to see Jasmine's parents standing outside his home. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. McGee. What's wrong?" Elizabeth took out a tape recorder, "Is your friend here? I got a phone call from my daughter's capturer." Jack pulled out his phone and Called Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler here. What is it?"

"Fowler, It's Jack. The McGee's have a message from the gang. I think you should hear this."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Jack. Tell her it's important that she meets the team and to know what's going on."

Jack's eyes widen as he heard that, "Fowler are you sure about that? I thought they were supposed to be Top secret." Elizabeth looked at the boy with curiosity and confusion, what was he talking about and what does this have to do with her daughter?


End file.
